1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a plastic dielectric having a plurality of holes and a plastic dielectric manufactured thereby, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a plastic dielectric having a plurality of holes and a plastic dielectric manufactured thereby which can increase a dielectric constant through a ultrafine porous structure.
2. Background Art
In general, a capacitor which is an important element for organizing an electronic circuit is used for obtaining capacitance and has a structure that a dielectric is interposed between two pole plates.
Such a capacitor must be selected in consideration of dielectric strength to operational voltage as well as capacity because its function is varied according to frequencies or waveforms.
Particularly, a solid capacitor has lifespan which is six times longer than that of a general electrolytic capacitor because the solid capacitor has excellent durability, heat resistance and electrical resistance.
In general, the solid capacitor is an electronic component to store electricity or to interrupt a direct current and pass an alternating current, and may be called a tantalum capacitor because it has an element mainly made of tantalum.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a structure of a conventional solid capacitor, and FIG. 2 is a mimetic diagram of the conventional solid capacitor and a conventional electrolytic capacitor.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the formal title of the solid capacitor is a solid aluminum electrolytic capacitor, and is one of the first-class capacitors which are presently in common use. The solid capacitor is distinguished from the electrolytic capacitor in that the dielectrics are different from each other.
In general, the electrolytic capacitor uses liquid electrolyte, but the solid capacitor uses solid organic polymer. The solid capacitor has high conductivity and is resistant to high temperature.
In detail, the solid capacitor has excellent low loss and high dielectric properties because it uses a plastic material as a dielectric material. For the plastic material, there are cellophane resin, cellulose resin, polyethylene (PE) resin, polypropylene (PP) resin, and so on.
Such a solid capacitor is provided in a surface-mounted chip type in order to be used in compact-sized electronic equipment, and includes: a condenser element; an anode lead frame connected with an anode lead wire of the condenser element; and a cathode lead frame connected with the condenser element by conductive adhesive.
Recently, there is a growing interest in studies on compact-sized and high-efficient solid capacitors, and for this, there is a growing need for technology to enhance performance of plastic dielectrics.